We would like to use funds from NIAAA to renovate an existing building (old clinic) and buy recreational equipment to create a recreation center. Labor for the renovation will either come from the State or local labor force -- funds from this grant will not be used for labor. In addition to recreation equipment, some of the funds ($200) will be used to purchase books and literature on alcoholism for the center.